


untitled powerbottom!josh

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time Topping, M/M, Riding, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, powerbottom!josh, really short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really, <em>really</em> short fic featuring Josh the powerbottom and Tyler the hot mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled powerbottom!josh

**Author's Note:**

> A friend pointed out that no one ever rides and there Tyler never tops. This is me killing two birds with one stone, I guess.

"Dude, I don't think it's going to fit," Tyler says, looking concerned.

"It never looks like it's going to fit," Josh snaps. Tyler isn't doing much, and he's getting cold.

"Never?" Tyler stops his fingers. "So, you just put your dick in me thinking it won't fit?"

Josh considers this. "Pretty much."

Tyler stares at Josh, wide-eyed. Josh sighs, pulling Tyler's fingers out of his ass and flipping them over.

"On your back, I'll ride you," Josh says, handing Tyler a condom.

"What, really?" Tyler says, sliding the condom on.

"Yes, really," Josh says, straddling Tyler's hips. Once Tyler's situated, he guide Tyler's cock to his ass and-

"God," Tyler groans, eyes rolling back.

"I won't even make that stupid joke," Josh mutters, starting to move. Tyler whimpers, hips bucking up a little. Josh holds Tyler's hips down, and continues to _s l o w l y_ move his hips.

 _"God,"_ Tyler repeats, hands shaking a little. Josh smirks and leans in for a kiss.

Josh is moving faster, grinding down hard, and Tyler's hips are jerking up, seeking friction. Josh groans, wrapping a hand around his dick.

"Let me," Tyler says weakly, pushing Josh's hand away and starting to jerk Josh off. Their mouths meet again and they kiss heatedly. Josh is grunting and whimpering, and he finally buries his head in Tyler's neck and comes.

Josh feels his muscles clench and unclench, and Tyler fucking _keens_ as he comes inside Josh.

"Fuck," Josh gasps, feeling Tyler shake underneath him.

"Fuck," Tyler agrees, and they kiss again.


End file.
